1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of the absorbent garments in general, and more particularly to a fastening system for absorbent garments with cloth-like nonwoven outer layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable absorbent garments are well known in the art. Such garments typically include a moisture-impervious backing sheet, an absorbent pad, and a liner sheet that contacts the body of a person wearing the garment. In addition, elasticized regions are provided around the edges of the garment for securing it about the waist and legs of a wearer. Diapers typically further comprise opposed front and rear waist portions defining a waist opening, a crotch portion disposed therebetween, and a pair of elastically contractible leg openings along the side edges of the crotch portion. Disposable diapers having elasticized margins for placement about the legs of a wearer are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,462 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,861. An absorbent article having elasticized side margins and waist band margins is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,562.
Despite previous advancements in the field of absorbent garments, persons skilled in the art continue their efforts to produce more comfortable garments which are better able to contain urinary and fecal excretions. For instance, problems with prior diaper designs include leakage of urinary or fecal material from the garment. Prolonged contact of liquid or semi-solid excreta with the skin of the wearer is also a continuing problem in the art. The problem of leaking excreta may be further compounded by ineffective securing devices which hold the diaper around the child's waist.
Diapers may be secured around the body of the wearer by any of several known fastening systems. One such fastening system involves the use of adhesive tape tabs to secure the garment around the body of the wearer. The adhesive tape tabs are typically affixed to the rear waist portion of the backsheet. Corresponding tape landing zones (TLZ) are typically affixed to the front waist portion of the backsheet. The tape tabs adhere to the TLZ to secure the diaper or absorbent garment around the body of the wearer.
TLZs are typically affixed to the upper front waist portion of the backsheet of a diaper to provide a surface for secure fastening and reinforcement. TLZ surfaces allow the fastening tape tabs to be adjusted and refastened without tearing or otherwise damaging the backsheet. This feature is particularly convenient for inspecting the a contents of a diaper for waste. If no waste is found, the tape tabs may be refastened and use of the unsoiled diaper resumed.
Single-piece TLZs are known such as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,024,672 and 5,236,429, which are hereby incorporated by reference. In these prior art designs, the TLZ extends substantially across the entire upper front waist portion of the diaper. The fastening tape tabs adhere anywhere along the surface of the single TLZ strip. Consequently, the tape tabs might not be properly positioned along the TLZ strip, resulting in a poor fit.
Two-piece TLZs are also known. In this construction, two TLZ pieces form landing strips on the diaper where fastening tape tabs are attached. The backsheet of the diaper occupies the space between the respective pieces of the two-piece TLZ. Two-piece TLZ strips improve the fit of the diaper by reducing improper attachment of tape tabs to the TLZ. Two-piece TLZ strips also reduce the amount of material used in manufacturing the TLZ for a diaper and, thus, incrementally reduce the costs associated therewith.
In practice however, fastening tape tabs sometimes attach to the diaper backsheet in the space between the respective TLZ pieces. In such cases, removal of the tape tabs (for checking the contents of the diaper, readjusting or refastening) either tears the backsheet in this area or tears the TLZ piece(s) from the backsheet. Attempts to increase the tear strength or bond strength of the nonwoven backsheet laminate or the bond between the TLZ piece(s) and the nonwoven backsheet are either not economically practical or have not resolved this problem. This problem is exacerbated when the backsheet is fabricated from a cloth-like nonwoven material. These and other disadvantages of the prior art are sought to be overcome by the present invention.